folclorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zmeu
The Zmeu (fem. Zmeoaică,' '''pl. '''Zmei') is a reptilian humanoid creature. In western translations they are often identified as''' giants''' or ogres. Origins and etymology The origins of the Zmei is unknown, however some researchers assume they are a metaphor for some enemy nation that attempted to subjugate the vlach people. Etymologically, the term is widely believed to originate with the Slav "zmey" ("змей" - snake), however some researchers also make a connection to the Dacian language, taking the word "zmeură" (raspberry) as evidence. Occurrence In some sources, the zmei are born human and are transformed into the creature following a curse, spell, ritual, or by swallowing a balaur's gemstone. In other sources, they are a zmeu from birth, one of their parents being a witch or likewise a zmeu. Physical characteristics The zmei are humanoid reptilian creatures, usually taller and bulkier than an average human, sometimes described as giants. Their skin can be tan or green. Sometimes they have tails, claws, fangs, and even wings. They can shape-shift - primarily into a balaur - and are physically very strong. They are capable of reproducing with humans. Sometimes, they are described as fire-breathing. They are also said to have a keen sense of smell, always knowing when a threat is nearby. Their blood is said to be black. Other characteristics The zmei are sentient beings. They use tools and attire, live in towns, castles, and kingdoms or their own, and have families. They are skilled wizards and witches, knowing such magics as telekinesis, flight, and shape-shifting. As warriors they are fierce, but once sensing they've met their match, they can easily flee and hide, or attempt to ambush the hero. Additionally, they are sometimes described as not very bright. Female zmei are, on the other hand, very smart and cunning, sharing the physical strength of their male counterparts, but preferring to use magic and wits instead. Unlike the males, they don't kidnap people for themselves, and if they do it, it's usually for their sons. Society and culture Tools and attire Their weapon of choice is a buzdugan that they wield with their hands or by magic, however they are proficient with swords, axes, and other arms. For attire they usually choose golden armor. A magical gemstone, which they wear either on their head, or as a necklace is a common piece of jewelry, that amplifies or gives them their powers. They are said to ride powerful two-heated horses, or in rarer cases - balauri. Dwelling Fairy-tales describe the zmei kingdoms as rich beyond anything one can find in any human kingdom. These are located in the "other world" or underground. Typically, the zmei reside in magnificent castles, which, if located in our world, are far away from humans. Aside from women, the zmei are known to steal anything of value or whatever else appeals to them, and bring it to their castle or kingdom, which explains the richness. Family and relationships Most often, they steal beautiful maidens with the purpose of marrying them. In their treatment of their wives they are cruel. Sometimes however, when attempting to persuade a kidnapped girl to fall in love with them, they can be caring. They love their mothers, from whom they learn to wield magic, and who sometimes come to their aid against the hero, but generally live separately from them. A zmeu may or may not have numerous siblings. In rare cases, a zmeu may become the hero's friend and accompany him on his journey, but being generally evil creatures, they later betray the hero. Function The zmeu represents greed and selfishness, in the majority of cases functioning as an antagonist in a story. Trivia * The zmeu is sometimes confused with the balaur - a likewise reptilian creature, which however, is different in that it is dragon or serpentine-shaped and usually non-sentient. Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Reptilians